The present invention relates to computing systems, and deals more particularly with automated deployment of a configured system (which may be comprised of a plurality of software components) into a computing environment (such as a cloud computing environment) for execution therein.
Component-based design often involves identifying the right components—that is, components that meet certain requirements—and putting those components together (often called “integration”). Deploying the components selected for a particular system is a manual process today. This existing approach is typically tedious and error-prone, particularly when there are a large number of components in the system. In addition, manually allocating resources and manually installing all required tools and other components may lead to sub-optimal results, particularly when the deployment is to a cloud computing environment.